


A Found Birthday

by FluffKills



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Catra deserves a birthday but also this lets me talk about other birthdays, Catra's birthday 2020, F/F, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Quick and Dirty, Slightly suggestive but no actual lewdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: Catra didn't really like birthdays. They were fine, she supposes, but not her idea of fun. After all, birthdays weren’t a thing in the Horde.Like all the orphans who weren’t born into the Horde, the date in Catra's files was the date she was found, same as Adora’s. Or, at least that’s what Catra assumed. She’d never checked.Scorpia did check, though, like every other aspect about Catra. She didn’t know about birthdays either, back in their Horde days, so it never came up, but Catra was able to trace the moment the princess found out they existed as a cultural concept to 5 minutes before a very excited vidcall.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	A Found Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Catra's birthday and also Molly's birthday, because if you're creating a show why not give a character your wife's birthday? I certainly would. This is a quick and dirty fic, and I could have probably written something better, but I just wanted something fast about how Catra views birthdays and has her own.

Catra didn't really like birthdays. They were fine, she supposes, but not her idea of fun.

Birthdays weren’t a thing in the Horde. Your squad cohorts were all your age, and when the year turned so did everyone in the group, from one age to the next, without any fanfare. It does make things a bit unbalanced, sometimes. Kyle, the last birth of their year, was almost a year younger than Lonnie, and that made him look especially runty compared to everyone else. And that assumes the Horde even _had_ a date to go off of.

No one was entirely positive on Catra’s age when she came into the Horde, but she still was placed in Adora’s squad. Adora would have whined, for a short while Shadow Weaver thought she might be able to do something with her, and they seemed to be close enough. It worked out, for the most part. Like all the orphans who weren’t born into the Horde, the date in her files was the date she was found, same as Adora’s. Or, at least that’s what Catra assumed. She’d never checked.

Scorpia did check, though, like every other aspect about Catra. She didn’t know about birthdays either, back in their Horde days, so it never came up, but Catra was able to trace the moment the princess found out they existed as a cultural concept to 5 minutes before a very excited vidcall.

“Catra! Guess what I found out?” Catra’s ears fold back and she sighs. 

“I’m not going to be able to guess, so you have to tell me,” she says. Last time, they spent fifteen minutes on this game before Catra had discovered Scorpia was excited about carapace cream. The time before it was something related to how flowers work in Plumeria. In fact, the only time Catra had been able to guess was when Scorpia got engaged to Perfuma, which was impossible to miss when the feline spotted a familiar band of pink around one of her friend’s biceps. Scorpia still pouts for half a second, before perking up.

“Your birthday is coming soon! Well, I say birthday, it’s really more like a found-day, but that would confuse people since I don’t think the Alliance has found-days…” Scorpia rambles cheerfully. Catra frowns. She’d heard of birthdays, but they feel like an alien concept, parties and excitement meant for people with families and parents who enjoyed celebrating their coming into the world. Bow’s had happened a month back, and it had been a family affair with too many brothers and their kids and their wives and husbands. Catra hated every second of it, but Lance and George insisted on inviting her personally, and Bow seemed happy, so it was fine. 

“I don’t have a birthday,” she says, firmly. “I was dumped in a box.” Scorpia’s face falls, and Catra kicks herself. She has to try to be nicer. She makes a second attempt.

“Listen, I … I never bothered looking up when I came to the Horde, so thanks for ...um.. Caring enough to do that, but I’m not really a birthday person. When did you find out about birthdays anyway?” she asks, trying to redirect the conversation from her. Scorpia grins. 

“Oh! Perfuma just told me about it, Mermista invited us to her birthday party and I had to ask ‘What’s even that, is she having a baby?’ but it turns out it doesn’t have anything to do with babies, except that the person was one. And then I remembered YOUR date is coming up soon so I had to tell you!” Scorpia looks like a proud puppy and Catra feels a smile quirking the side of her lips, unbidden. 

“Thanks, really, but I don’t think I’m interested in it. We don’t have to do _all_ the Etherian customs, you know.” She shifts in her chair, and a sly grin crosses her face. “So, Mermista is having a party, is she? Tell me about that…”

* * *

Catra could count another reason that birthdays weren’t her idea of fun a few days later when everyone seemed particularly quiet at breakfast. Grabbing a flakey pastry from the platter in the middle of the table and draping herself into her chair, she scans the surprisingly subdued group. Normally by the time she gets out of bed and makes her way down, Adora, Bow and Glimmer are already deep in some form of noisy conversation. She loved that, it reminded her of her mess hall days. This silence, however, was unsettling. She takes a bite, and grins, determined to liven things up.

“What happened, somebody die?” she jokes, giving Glimmer a smirk, only to hear Adora suck in a shocked breath beside her. Glimmer shoots her a dark look, half pained and half angry, before pressing tight into Bow’s shoulder, hiding her face. Catra shifts, sitting properly, swallowing the now-dry mouthful. 

“Um.. today would have been Queen Angella’s birthday,” Bow notes. A chill passes through her, and Catra feels sick, her stomach ice and her fur prickling. She looks wildly between her now embarrassed girlfriend and the couple across from them.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t _know_ ,” she gasps out, and only Adora’s firm hand on her arm stops her from bolting. It’s still a delicate topic between her and Glimmer at the best of times, and now she’s basically mocked her _dead mother._

“We know you didn’t mean it,” Adora says, comfortingly, but the words feel like noise in Catra’s ears, and her eyes are pinned on Glimmer’s every movement until, shoulders shuddering and snot-nosed, she finally pulls away from Bow enough to stare back. Catra shrinks back in her seat, giving the Queen an ingratiating smile that feels more like a grimace. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, but I’m not going to be in a joking mood today,” Glimmer says, her voice rough. Catra nods quickly. 

“Understandable,” she gasps, and with Adora’s arm around her shoulder and Bow’s around Glimmer’s, they finish their meal in somber silence. 

* * *

Catra was shocked to discover she’d been invited to Mermista’s party as well. Not just Adora and Glimmer and Bow, but her name had actually been put on the invite. She scowls at it, giving it a poke. 

“And when were you going to let me know?” she asks Adora, who has the decency to look embarrassed. Apparently they’d all been invited around when Perfuma and Scorpia were, but it’s only a day away now and she’s finally being told. 

“When I thought you might be in a better mood to be asked?” her girlfriend says, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her a touch more tightly into her side. Catra grumbles over her purr, tucking her head into the crook of Adora’s neck, enjoying the feel of skin against thinly furred skin. There were worst times to be asked to do something she won’t like than after sex, but she’s not thrilled Adora’s figured out that particular weakness. Her tail swishes slowly before snaking around Adora’s calf under the sheets.

“You literally kept the invitation in our nightstand for this moment. You fucking dork,” she accuses, growling into Adora’s shoulder before giving it a very punishing and not at all intimate nip. Adora appropriately responds with a gasp of horror and not arousal, of course. 

“So, will you come with me? I really want you to be my date,” Adora weedles. Catra growls, her lips still tight against Adora’s skin. Bringing out the big guns here. 

“Mermista doesn’t want me there, she’s just inviting me to be polite,” she argues, as Adora’s hand slips a little lower to stroke and scratch along the small of her back in teasing little passes. 

“You’re still invited. And this’ll give her a chance to get to know you better. And it’s an open bar,” Adora says, and Catra snorts at the last one.

“We live in a fucking palace, Adora, it’s always an open bar if we want one, and I’ve seen you drunk.” she replies. Adora’s laugh shakes through their bodies. 

“And I need to see you get drunk for once, first. C’mon, please?” Catra sighs.

“She’s only asking me because I’m with you, you know.” she grumbles.

“That, and she gets an extra gift from you.” Adora teases back, and Catra can’t stop her smile as those clever fingers dip lower to play at the base of her tail. 

“Fine, fine, bribery I get. I’ll make sure to get the soggy sea witch something so good, she’ll have to love me.” Adora plants another kiss on Catra’s crown.

“That’s my girl.” she says, and Catra’s purr deepens.

* * *

Mermista’s birthday party was uncomfortable from the start. It didn’t have excessive family members, which was good, and Catra wasn’t booted out of the room the second she entered, but she got the distinct impression of strangeness from the moment she and the rest of the squad arrived, fashionably late. 

The thing was being held in some sort of sea-side tavern. It’s pretty clear Mermista hadn’t even rented the place out, as Catra can spot some Crimson Waste folks in the crowd, and some old Horde, faces she recognises from her work helping them lately. In fact, the only hint that there was a party going on instead of a busy Friday night was more princesses than normal and the massive pile of gifts in a corner. Catra feels her stomach curl a little in a shock of dark envy when she sees that. She’d never gotten a damn thing as a kid, and picturing Mermista getting presents like this every single year, so many that she probably wouldn’t even care about half of them, makes her feel ill. And so many people!. It’s packed to the gills. 

Still, Catra adds her own gift on the pile, a small parcel holding an onyx and turquoise bracelet. It wasn’t as fabulous as she’d hoped to bring, but the best she could do on one day’s notice. Adora has the rest of the gang’s boxes, and it is excessive even for them, but she told Catra not to worry about it, so Catra didn’t, instead moving to circulate. Or at least, she tried to.

At first, Catra chalked it to her own paranoia. Of course she expected the occasional side look from a few of the alliance, and there were more than a couple Salineas people who probably weren’t thrilled she was there, but everything felt so awkward. Catra tried to tell herself that she was probably being sensitive to everything, but it felt like people were avoiding talking in front of her. Conversations seemed to peter out when she approached her friends, and the laughter and warmth felt forced, somehow. When she caught Adora whispering in a corner with Perfuma before immediately stopping, Catra felt both gratified that her suspicions were correct, and furious that something was happening and Adora was _clearly in on it._

Stalking over to the pair, Catra watches Perfuma quickly excuse herself and dart into the crowd before she could stop her. Instead, she wheels on Adora.

“What is going on here?” she says, her voice a low hiss. She’s hoping, praying that Adora will just look confused, or possibly annoyed at Catra’s jealousy (another thing she’s been working on), but instead she looks _cornered._

“What? Nothing, we were just, you know, talking.” Adora sputters. Catra’s eyes narrow. Adora is a dreadful liar and this is one of her worst acting jobs yet. The nervous smile seals it, and Catra spins on her heels, storming away. This whole damn party was a mistake and whatever was going on here, she didn’t have to stay for it. 

Snatching her tiny gift from the mound, she pushes through the crowd and ends up in front of Mermista, holding court by the bar and looking bored while Sea Hawk sings. She sips a drink that smells strong enough that it tingles Catra’s nose, and arches an eyebrow. 

“Um, we’re not doing gifts yet, kitty,” she drawls, and Catra forces herself not to growl. She shoves the parcel into Mermista’s chest.

“I am now. Take it, happy birthday, and I don’t want a pity invite to this next year.” she says, straining to keep the sting in her throat from overflowing into tears. Sea Hawk looks startled, but Mermista doesn’t look the least bit surprised, so clearly whatever was going on was her idea. Fuck her. Catra turns, and almost slams into Adora. Looking up, she sees the panicked look on her girlfriend’s face, and that stops her long enough for Mermista to respond.

“Ugh, I told you this wouldn’t work, Adora,” she says, with languid annoyance. Catra’s head jerks around and now she IS snarling.

“What wouldn’t work?!” she bites out, and Mermista just rolls her eyes, before snapping her fingers at the bartender. The woman scampers back, and tugs on something, unfurling a long banner over the bar. 

**Happy Birthday, Mermista and Catra!**

Catra stares at it, then the princess, who sighs like she’s exhausted from the existence of parties. She gives her hands a lazy wave. “Surprise.” she says flatly. Catra’s head jerks back to look at Adora, taking in the sheepish blush. She can hear excited hoots from the crowd, and a few people clapping. Sea Hawk starts belting out a birthday shanty. Catra can feel the heat on her cheeks from her own shocked flush, her ears pinning back.

“Perfuma told me Scorpia found your found-date. It’s a week from today, and we figured you’d hate being the center of attention for your _own_ party, so, um…” Adora mumbles, giving her a shy, loving smile.

“I told these idiots they could combine it with mine, since you were already supposed to be coming.” Mermista supplies. “I said we needed to tell you, like.. _right_ when you got here, but blondie wanted to wait until gift time. Which was stupid, since _some_ people are lousy at keeping secrets.”

“Everyone’s been keeping Scorpia away from you, because, you know. _Scorpia._ ” Adora explains, rubbing the back of her neck, and Catra snorts out a laugh. She can’t stop the prickle of tears overflowing, and she tightly hugs Adora, letting her hide that. 

“You idiot. I love you,” she gasps out. “I didn’t need a _birthday!_ ” Adora strokes over her ears, tenderly.

“You don’t, but we wanted to give you one anyways. It’s nice being able to feel special for a day.” Adora says, her statement almost a question, a wavering hope that Catra doesn’t hate this. And Catra realises she doesn’t. She leans back, giving Adora a hard look.

“Did everyone know besides me?” she asks, sharply, and Adora gives her a proud smile. 

“Yep! You have no idea how hard it was to hide this from you. I was so worried you’d say no to coming to the party and then we’d be going crazy having to change it all.” Catra gives her a bemused grin.

“Good job, princess. You just needed to keep from drinking a little longer to maintain that poker face. I’m proud of you,” she teases. 

“Gross,” Mermista comments, and Catra can hear the smile in her voice. The sea princess gets up, and stands on the bar. 

“Alright, everyone, cat’s out of the bag, so we’ll get the cake and gifts going and then you all can get drunk. _No singing,_ though, and don’t crowd the birthday kitty.” Mermista belts out over the crowd, to a rauctuous cheer. Hopping back down, she pats a stool beside her. “Sit. Time to put up with people being nice or whatever for a couple minutes. Not me, though, I think you suck, obviously.” 

Catra looks over from where she’s sitting as sees a familiar look in Mermista’s face, playful under the lazy, baleful eyes. “You’re just mad that I’m going to get more gifts.” she counters with a grin. She can already see people grabbing gifts off of the pile and looking at _her_ , to bring them to _her_ of all people. One of the Hordies even waves, and she smiles even harder. This party was crowded because of _her._ She hates it. And she loves it. Mermista snorts, and presses a drink into her hand as against royal decree, Sea Hawk starts singing another song, this time about the valiant adventures of a certain former Horde commander. 

“Whatever. Happy birthday, Catra.”

Catra takes a drink and grins as a very relieved Scorpia storms to the front of the unnofficial line to swing her up into a hug, Bow and Glimmer and Perfuma trailing after her to pile in on the affection. She hugs back, laughing and breathlessly objecting, even as Mermista sarcastically reminds them all about crowding the kitty.   
  


Catra can't say she's a birthday person, but for these idiots? She's willing to give this all a try again next year.


End file.
